The present invention relates to the conversion of a vehicle for a special purpose, such as with a police car or similar emergency vehicle, taxi or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a conversion system and method of converting a vehicle in a manner which allows specialized equipment to be easily installed and removed and without causing permanent damage or alteration of the vehicle, thereby enabling such a vehicle to be leased and improving the resale value of the vehicle upon termination of the lease or retirement of the vehicle from special service.
A wide variety of vehicles must be converted for a special use, such as police and emergency vehicles. Police vehicles are a familiar sight to virtually all people through the United States and other industrialized nations. Police cars in particular have become extremely familiar and visible as they patrol various areas through the country. In addition to the typical police car, other agencies having somewhat similar functions and needs often maintain police car type vehicles in a patrol function. Other vehicles such as emergency vehicles including firefighting vehicles and equipment as well as ambulances and even taxis must be converted in various ways for their particular function. Such vehicles in many cases utilize many similar systems to one another, and may have similar conversion requirements.
In practice, police agencies and other similar agencies produce patrol cars by converting more or less standard automobiles to patrol cars in a process best described as custom installation of the emergency and police equipment. This process has proven to be time consuming and costly and requires significant capital. In addition, the creation of custom installations for each patrol car renders the maintenance process more costly and difficult, thereby increasing capitol requirements and operational and maintenance costs of their fleets, it would be advantageous if departments and agencies could lease their vehicles. Finance companies or other entities are unwilling or reluctant to lease vehicles for such special purposes, or lease rates are increased dramatically, due to the custom conversion for the desired purpose. Before this invention, such custom conversion causes permanent damage and alteration of the vehicle. Due to such alterations, the vehicles are substantially devalued for subsequent lease or sale to typical consumers.
Extensive modifications are required in order to convert a standard vehicle into a police car or similar emergency vehicle. In today""s high technology world, an assortment of equipment must be installed to meet the in-service needs and requirements of the users. This equipment may include video cameras and recorders, radios, sirens, scanners, computers, printers, radar guns, light bars or other lighting units, antennas, control panels, electronic readouts, cellular phones, equipment compartments, weapon racks, officer protection barriers, and various other accessories. All of this equipment must somehow be mounted in the vehicle in a manner which is convenient to the person operating the vehicle without reducing driver comfort or safety. While many of these devices are mounted on or associated with the vehicle frame or dashboard, additional steel brackets, posts, flanges and adapters are employed for mounting of such equipment. The mounting hardware permanently defaces the vehicles when the equipment is removed, resulting in the substantial devaluing of the vehicle. In addition, many of these devices require running of special wiring for delivery of power and for communication purposes. The additional wiring is typically spliced into the existingxe2x80x94OEM wiring of the vehicle when the new system is attached. This may result in overloading the existing wiring structure or cause other electrical problems after installation or when the additional wiring is removed. The significant changes and modifications of the vehicle typically performed which also usually result in the voiding of the vehicle warranty.
Another concern is the passenger area of the vehicle, such as the rear seat area. This area often must be cleaned for sanitary reasons. The repetitive cleaning of these areas will increase the downtime of the vehicle and result in excessive wear and tear, thus decreasing the vehicle resale value.
These factors provide a dilemma to the fleet manager or the like whose task it is to provide the appropriately equipped vehicles for a department or agency at a minimum cost, minimal maintenance and minimal vehicle downtime for conversion and equipment installation. As a consequence, there remains a need for a simple and cost effective conversion system and method for mounting the conversion equipment required in a vehicle, while not permanently damaging or altering the vehicle. Further, there is a need for a conversion system and method which allows problems associated with custom conversions to be overcome.
Based upon the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a conversion system and method for converting a vehicle in a manner which maintains the integrity of the vehicle and particularly of the original equipment manufacturer""s electrical system and housings. The system can be easily installed and removed and does not deface the vehicle surfaces, thereby retaining the value for subsequent lease or resale of the vehicle, and reducing the total cost of operation of the vehicle as well. The system and method further eliminates voiding the warranty issues resulting from permanent alterations to the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified and cost-effective conversion system and method for converting a vehicle into a police car or similar emergency vehicle using standardized parts which are easily installed, removed and reused in other like-vehicle models.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a conversion system and methods which supports and facilitates receipt of a wide variety of special purpose equipment, but does not limit vehicle performance, drive comfort, efficiency, and safety, and also enhances the roominess and storage capacity of the vehicle.
The invention disclosed and described herein provides a conversion system and method for converting a vehicle comprising an independent wiring harness, conduit/console assembly, light bar mount, trunk storage and communication area, strobe system, rear strobe deck lights or other equipment. For vehicles converted for use for transporting detainees, a custom barrier and rear seat and floor replacement module are available in the conversion. The system elements are designed of standard parts to be easily installed and removed from the vehicle. The elements are attached to the vehicle in a manner not damaging or defacing to the vehicle surfaces.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.